tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Company Ch.2 part 1
Claire went into the cafeteria and searched for something for the babies to eat. Lucky for her, they were serving applesauce today. She grabbed as many cups as she could and ran back to the snack room. When she returned, she found Matt trying to eat his sword. “Matt! No, this isn’t food!” Claire shouted as she snatched the sword away. Matt whimpered as tears fell down his face. “Don’t cry, here.” Claire opens one of the cups and starts feeding Matt the applesauce. “There, all done; now I have to feed the rest of you.” Claire sighed and slowly began to feed the other babies. An hour passed before she was finally done. Kevin and Maria had given her a hard time and threw applesauce all over the room. “You guys made such a huge mess.” Kevin laughed along with Maria. “Claire, where are you?” A voice asked from down the hall. “Oh no, it’s the Chief. I need to get out of here!” Claire grabbed everyone and placed them back in the wagon and hurriedly left the room. She ran to the conference room and locked the door behind her. “Phew, that was close.” Again, the babies began to cry. “What’s wrong now?” Claire couldn’t figure out what the problem was, but she had to get them to stop crying. She paced around until an idea came to her. The cat sat down next to the wagon and started making silly faces at the babies. They eventually calmed down and began to laugh. “Looks like I have everything under control. And the older you claimed I wasn’t responsible,” Claire said to Crazy. There was a TV in the conference room and Claire decided to have the babies watch some cartoons. One by one, she placed the babies out of the wagon and in front of the TV. While they were distracted, she lay back onto the couch and sighed. “I’m exhausted. They’re busy watching that cartoon….I’ll just take a nap for a while,” she said as she drifted off to sleep. Three hours later, Claire yawned and opened her eyes. “That was a good nap, hey babies ready to go to the….” Claire looked down and notices that everyone was gone. “The babies! They’re gone!” Claire got up and ran outside. She looked all over but couldn’t find any of them. “How long was I asleep?” Claire went into the lab and found R and Chito playing with chemicals. Claire screamed and immediately snatched the chemicals away from them. “No! This is '''NOT '''a toy!” R and Chito then started to whimper. “I’m guessing you guys don’t know where the others are...” She picked them up and carried them out. “Now where are the others?” Claire then heard laughter coming from down the hall. She followed the sound to find Maria dangling over the incinerator chute. “Maria!” She put Chito and R down onto the floor and swiftly grabbed Maria. “That was close. Are you ok?” Maria stared at Claire and started to drool. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She turned around and saw that R was no longer in the room. “Where did R go?! Chito?” Chito just babbled then started to suck his thumb. “Ugh…why do I bother asking you anything?” Claire picked up Chito and began searching again. She passed by the training room and found Kevin, Skip and Matt. Skip was punching a Snaptrap dummy, Kevin was crawling in circles and Matt was teething on his sword again. “Matt, how many times do I have to tell you?! No teething on the sword!” Matt looked up at Claire and was frightened by her yelling. He pulled the sword out of his mouth and started crying. “Stop it,” she whined as she picked him up. “I should have brought that wagon along with me. I can’t carry all of you.” Claire looked around and found another wagon conveniently sitting in the room. She gave off a sigh of relief and placed the babies inside. “Ok…I have five of you now; I better hurry and find the others before something terrible happens.” The search seemed to have been going nowhere. She searched and she searched, but couldn’t find a single baby. “This isn’t good…what if they went outside? What if someone babynapped them? I’m going to be in so much trouble if someone finds out!” Claire’s stomach began to growl. She tried to ignore it but it was too much. “Maybe I can have a quick snack.” She went back into the snack room and found Kat, Crazy and Ralph liking the icing off of some cupcakes. “Wait, I thought you guys didn’t like cupcakes?” The three had icing all over there face and hands. Claire giggled a bit and placed them in the wagon. “I’ll have to clean you guys up later.” Category:Fan fiction